Errores del desierto
by GatitaDeGaara
Summary: Gaara ese pelirrojo tan raro ...porque me llama la atencion?..muy chafa el summary pero una oportudidad dejen review para ver si le sigo o de plano me retiro de ecritora XD
1. Otra faceta igual?

** Errores del desierto cap.1  
**

**Machigai Tagliatta ,tambien conocida como Machi, acababa de entrar a la prepa …ella no buscaba amigos o amores ella solo queria que esa faceta acabara de una vez por todas, como lo habia hecho la secundaria, ella no era de las tipicas muchachas de su tiempo …ella era fria y calculadora rara vez sacaba algun sentimiento ante alguien mas **

**Le gustaba escuchar musica en su i pod y solo hablaba con los profesires a ella no le importaba lo que nadie pensara de ella ya habian hablado con ella psicologos maestros incluso sus propios padres pero nadie la hacia cambiar.**

**Machi era una persona muy aplicada pero no era muy inteligente le gustaba pensar mucho pero solo por diversión no le gustaban los problemas pero si tenia alguno lo resolvia a puños si era necesario tenia un carácter algo extraño ya que aunque no le importaba lo que le dijeran. lo que en verdad le molestaba era que la tocaran y eso era el comienzo de muchas riñas entre ella y muchas mujeres.**

**Machi era una muchacha muy bonita era atletica alta rubia y tenia la tez muy blanca asi como unos ojos verdes que por lo general escondia bajo su cabellera. **

**Le gustaba leer, y casi siempre se le veia con un libro en la mano adoraba la musica y amaba a su gatita Yukino. Pero lo que mas le gustaba era ir, después de acabar sus deberes, al techo de un edificio de tres pisos cerca de su casa. Este daba justo en frente de un parque al que mucha gente del vencindario iba a pasar el rato sin mencionar los atardeceres que ella amaba ver…Ahí mostraba todo lo que nunca decia escribia y miraba todo lo que pasara ante su mirada o sus pensamientos…**

**Al entrar a la prepa ella decidio para no distraerse no hablar con nadie aunque adoraba ver a todos los de su grupo era muy divertido verlos…Estaba un rubio ojiazul que siempre era el que hacia reir a todos y estaba enamorado de una pelirosa que a su mismo tiempo amaba a un chavo de cabellos negros que siempre miaraba a Machi pero nunca le hablo. Habia tambien una niña callada muy muy callada que siempre miraba al rubio como si esperara que el la notara con solo estar ahí…como le daba lastima …le gustaria haberla ayudado pero no ¿para que meterse en la vida de alguien mas si tu no quieres que nadie intervenga en la tuya? Era un grupo raro y pequeño en comparación a otros de la escuela. Pero lo que realmente confundio su cabeza fue una persona de un grupo un año mayor que el suyo….era algo que nunca antes habia visto , un pelirrojo con ojos verdes y un tatuaje en la frente el llamaba mucho la atención ya que siempre andaba con un tipo que parecia un gorila detrás de el pero se veia que se llevaban bien era algo muy extraño ya que todo el mundo siempre lo veia..era el casanova de la esculea pero nunca se le vio con nadie.**

**Su rutina no cambio de la secundaria a la prepa , siempre era lo mismo todos los dias en la escuela trabajaba mucho ponia atención en la clase y siempre era la que contestaba las preguntas de los maestros , en los cambios de clase se dedicaba a leer o a escuchar musica mientras veia lo que sus compañeros hacian en recesos iva y comia en el jardin de la escuela : un pequeño minibosque con varios arboles y un camino en medio decorado con flores. Donde podia ver a muchas personas de su escuela incluyendo al pelirrojo que le llamaba la atención. Luego de la escuela comia hacia sus deberes y luego salia al techo del edificio para ver que pasaba.**

**Desde ese edificio podía ver tantas cosas desde ahí veía niños que jugaban parejas que comenzaban y terminaban a veces abruptamente animales que nacían y morían ,etc. . **

**Fue en ese lugar donde encontró a Yukino y la adopto pero como su madre era alérgica no pudo llevársela a casa en vez de eso la educo y le construyo un refugio que compartía con una paloma herida que Machi decidió llamar Chise, Yukino y Chise eran a las únicas a las que Machi les hablaba en realidad y todos los días se les podía ver a las tres juntas en ese techo.**

**Su rutina pasaba así día tras día pero siempre había cambios en su salón. Un día durante un examen particularmente difícil noto que la pelirosa llamada Sakura había rechazado a un alumno de un año mayor dando una excusa estupida pero ya todos sabían porque lo había hecho pero nadie dijo nada mas que Hinata ,la timida enamorada del rubio, que le reprocho que era muy torpe ya que el tipo era guapo claramente se veia que queria a alguien pero Machi no dijo nada solo se dedico a guardar sus cosas para el examen …Noto que Sasuke (el de pelo negro) se le quedaba viendo y mando un msj por su celular, a Machi no le importo pero siendo una persona algo curiosa y que le gustaba pensar se puso a pensar en infinidad de cosas que pudo haber dicho ese mensaje. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando entro el profesor y entrego el examen. Como era de costubre Machi fue la primera en salir del examen y noto las miradas de todos pero la unica que en verdad la puso a pensar fue la de Sasuke ya que le dedico una sonrisa algo extraña no le importo y salio a acostarse al jardin donde ya se habia apropiado de un lugar especialmente comodo ya que podia recostarse en un arbol o podia subirse y desacansar sin ser molestada.**

**En el camino decidio ir por un tentempié ya que se sentia tranquila por a ver acabado el examen y para pensar en esa sonrisa tan rara de parte se Sasuke fue entonces cuando noto algo raro… en la tiendita estaba el pelirrojo pero no su amigo Kankuro la enorme masa que siempre lo acompañaba se le hiso extraño…muy extraño ya que siempre los veia juntos y ahora sentia como que el pelirrojo estaba algo trizte pero que iba a saber Machi. Compro su comida y salio rumbo al jardin pasando junto a una muy notable celosa Sakura ya que ella habia notado la sonrisa extraña que le habia dedicado…no le dijo nada pero cuando paso a su lado sintio un empujon en su hombro y ese fuego interno se encendió de nuevo…se voltio lentamente para encontrarse con la espalda de la pelirrosa alejandose lentamente con la cabeza alta, era ya un poco tarde para hacer o decir algo asi que decidio no hacer nada bajar la mirada y siguio caminando para treparse al arbol ya que no queria ser molestada. **

**Una vez arriba prendio su ipod y se puso escuchar viuda negra, a comerse su tentempié y lo mas importante pensar en que diantres significo esa sonrisa tantas preguntas recorrieron su mente tantas posiles respuestas, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se quedo dormida arrullada por la musica y el viento que soplaba. **

**No supo cuanto durmió pero cuando abrio los ojos por fin encontro nada mas y nada menos que los ojos negros de Sasuke.**

**-Buenos dias!- le didico una sonrisa acomodado placidamente en la rama de enfrente **

**Machi se sobresalto tanto que perdio un poco el equilibrio pero se agrarro de una rama y en un equilibrio gatuno casi sobrenatural callo a cuatro patas debajo del arbol momento seguido por la bajada de Sasuke **

**-…..Erm- Dedico Machi a sasuke con una mirada mas confusa que cualquier otra cosa**

**-O vamos no te asustes no te hare daño, porque esa mirada tan perturbante?-pregunto ya que Machi le dedico una mirada algo asesina. Y debido que no sabia que debia hacer solo miro su reloj del celular para saber mas o menos cuanto habia dormido estaba en el acto cuando Sasuke le respondio con un tono despreocupado**

**-no te preocupes solo perdiste el resceso y una clase…y el maestro ni siquiera tomo lista- agrego al ver la cara de preocupación de Machi -¿Por qué nunca hablas con nadie?-pregunto descaradamente Sasuke**

**-porque no me interesa hablar con alguien- conesto algo fria Machi ya que la pregunta la tomo desprevenida**

**-o vamos no seas tan fria te ves taaan tierna cuando duermes- dijo riendose Sasuke y un billo paso por sus ojos cosa que Machi noto rapidamente **

**-cuanto tiempo llebas viendome dormir?-pregunto a la ofensiva-o mas bien ¿Por qué me miras dormir? no tienes una novia a quien manosear?-**

**-cuanta hostilidad… porque eres tan brusca no eh preguntado nada malo o si? Y no te preocupes no llevo demasiado tiempo si eso te preocupa es solo que vi algo en el arbol y me dio curiosidad saber que era y menuda sorpresa que me lleve! Me encontre a una linda chica ahí sola y dormida jajajja-**

**-no me da gracia- contesto por lo bajo-y porque siempre me miaras? Porque no ves a Sakura ella parece estar tras de ti-**

**-…..ella- bajo la mirada y una tristeza se le noto en la voz y la mirada-ella no es el tema…ella no importa-**

**-¿Por qué?-pregunto con un toque de malicia Machi-¿Por qué no te importa? es que acaso si te importa pero no lo admites? A quien le temes?-**

**Sasuke la tomo por lo hombros y la azoto violentamente en el arbol provocando que algunas hojas calleran del árbol, con la mirada baja y apretando los hombros de Machi violentamente, le dijo:-no le temo a nadie….tu no te metas o hare que esto sea una pesadilla..me entiendes..ENTIENDES?-grito con un toque de desesperación en la voz.**

**-quita tus manos de mi cuerpo…- susurro Machi –quitalas….en este momento….YA!-**

**Grito dando una patada a la entrepierna de Sasuke y tirandolo al suelo para luego salir corriendo. Subiendo las escaleras choco con nada mas ni nada menos que….**

**Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Porque me atrae?

**Cap 2**

**Sakura! **

**Las dos chicas se congelaron ahí Machi solo queria seguir su camnino pero noto que Sakura estaba roja y ardia en rabia viendola.**

**-Porque le has pegado?- pregunto con un temblor de voz y la mirada baja**

**-eso no te incumbe!-respondio**

**-claro que me incumbe….crees ue no noto que uds. se traen algo es demasiado notorio…como te mira ..que ve en ti? Porque solo te ve a ti?-preguntaba con un tono de voz cada vez mas enojado**

**-maldita perra desgraciada tenias que arruinarlo todo… porque tubiste que cruzarte en mi camino-**

**-yo no me meti …aquel imbecil lo hiso-contesto elevando el tono de voz y señalando al Uchiga que subia despacio las escaleras…diciendo esto, paso junto a Sakura y se alejo lo mas rapido que pudo con un odio creciente en sus ojos prendio su ipod y "Get down with the sickness" comenzo a sonar…."vaya cancion para el momento" penso Machi se pudo a susurrarla mintras caminaba despacio por el segundo piso para ir a su salon pasando por las miradas de varias personas incluyendo a Kankuro que estaba junto a alguien que ella nunca habia visto… era algo alto y tenia un cabello largo, negro y lacio y unos ojos grises y penetrantes. Pero no vio al pelirrojo del cual desconocia su nombre ya que todos le decian Sabaku y nadie sabia su nombre real o no lo decian cualquiera que fuera la razon ella nunca habia escuchado su nombre.**

**Una vez en su salon entro directamente y tomo su libro de la semana subio el volumen de su ipod y se puso a leer siendo observada por varios del salon incluyendo al rubio y a Hinata que estaban apartados en una esquina del aula.**

**Ella no leia solo pensaba en el pelirrojo…por alguna extraña razon no lo podia sacar de su mente…porque le llamaba tanto la atención …el era como cualquier otro tipo pero tenia algo..y ella no sabia que.**

**Estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando la Haruno se le puso en frente y le lanzo tremenda bofetada tirandole el libro de las manos causando un silencio total de toda la clase…**

**-porque lo has hecho?-pregunto Machi tranquila pero con cierto enojo en el tono**

**-porque eh querido…que haras huir de nuevo? Escapar del lugar para evitar problemas maldita zorra?-**

**-Uhhhhh- se escucho al unisono a varios presentes…**

**-porque me dices zorra si ni siquiera me conoces?-**

**-PORQUE LO ERES!-**

**-tal vez solo estes celosa que la persona a por quien babeas se la pasa mirandome sin razon aparente-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara Machi**

**-Perra!-grito Sakura mientras se avalanzaba contra Machi**

**Fue la pelea mas corta que tubo Machi ya que solo recibio un puñetazo en la nariz antes de atinarle una patada en el estomago a Sakura dejarla sin aire y luego agarrarla del cuello y empezar a ahorcarla…**

**-deberias de observar a tu enemigo antes de atacarlo…deberias de primero ver cuales son sus puntos debiles para luego usarlos en tu beneficio….- le susurro al oido para luego soltarla de golpe, estrellarla con el piso y luego salir caminando lentamente hacia el baño para limpiarse la nariz sangrante**

**El revuelo causo una enorme multitud que se apretujaba para ver que habia pasado pero al ver salir a una de las chicas se apartaron y comensaron a susurrar cosas que Machi no escucho ya se habia comenzado a alejar cuando unos sonoros pasos desde atrás se escucharon, justo a tiempo esquivo una tacleada de su atacante para verla caer en el suelo a unos pasos de ella **

**Machi no aguanto y se avalanzo sobre Sakura para aterrizarle en la espalda causando un grito de dolor de su presa.la tomo del cabello y la jalo hacia si **

**-eres tan ruidosa que hasta Bethoveen te pudo haber escuchado…que es lo que quieres niña tonta yo no quiero a tu noviecito por mi vayan y cojanse en el baño a mi no me importa…solo te advierto que no me vuelvas a tocar porque ya vimos como te funciono en este momento etsmos de acuerdo-dijo jalando tanto el cabello de Sakura que provoco el llanto de esta -estamos de acuerdo?- repitio jalando un poco mas, la Haruno movio la cabeza de arriba abajo, en ese momento Machi la solto y se levanto de encima de ella se limpio la nariz que ahora habia manchado su camiseta y seguia sangrando. **

**Llego al baño para lavarse y cuando salio se encontro a Hinata recostada sobre la pared del baño. Cuando Machi la vio ella miro hacia abajo apreto los dientes y se le acerco **

**-no creas que Sakura es asi siempre-le dijo- es solo que esta algo celosa pero una vez que la conoces puede llegar a ser una fiel amiga-**

**-porque me dices esto?-pregunto Machi con un tono de pocos amigos**

**-erm…lo siento …no …no queria molestarte-diciendo esto salio corriendo**

**Machi la miro alejandose, algo confundida por la actitud de Hinata unos minutos después sono la campana de cambio de clases pero ella no estaba de humor para clase asi que decidio ir a su arbol en el jardin.**

**Una vez ahí se sento recostada sobre el arbol y se dio cuenta que su ipod le quedaba muy poca bateria asi que decidio apagarlo y ver su entorno **

**-No debiste de ser tan ruda con la pequeña- se escucho una voz masculina de entre los arboles.**

**-Yo puedo ser ruda con quien se me de la gana-respondio Machi sin siquiera buscar de donde provenia la voz.**

**-Lo siento no quieria hacerte enojar… no después de lo que le hisiste a aquella chiquilla-dijo la voz riendo.**

**De la parte superior del arbol se asomo una cabellera roja junto con unos ojos verdes que brillaban sin parar Machi se paralizo ya que la cabeza colgante le quedaba a escasos centímetros de l cara.**

**-ups lo siento no quise ser descortes-dijo dando una sonrisa a Machi**

**Con un giro subio la cabeza para bajar del arbol quedar parado frente a Machi y luego sentarse cerca de ella.**

**-Y porque comezo la riña?- pregunto algo emocionado el pelirrojo**

**-por un estupido niñito-contesto Machi con pocas ganas de conversar y algo estupefacta por lo sucedido**

**-Osea que pelearon porque las dos quieren a un chico?-pregunto quitando un poco el tono emocionado**

**-Para nada! La estupida confundio las cosas a mi no me interesan niñitos como el-repondio algo enojada**

**-bueno bueno ya entendi no tienes porque enojarte…..por cierto como te llamas?- pregunto abriendo sus ojos verdes**

**-para que quieres saberlo?-**

**-pues porque me gustaria saber tu nombre si eso no es un problema-**

**-erm….me …llamo Machi….-**

**-Machi?...que nombre tan raro-**

**-no es raro es solo diferente-contesto algo alterada volteando el cuerpo para quedar de espaldas al pelirrojo**

**-No te enojes no te queria ofender ….es solo que se me hace raro…en verdad ese es tu nombre?-**

**-por supuesto que no…..asi es como me dicen-**

**-entonces porque no me dices como te llamas?-**

**-promero dime tu nombre y luego pensare si te doy el mio-**

**-mmmm muy inteligente…de acuerdo me llamo Gaara..ahora es tu turno-**

**Sorprendida por la actitud se Gaara, Machi se volteo lentamente para encontrar que este se habia puesto a cuatro patas y se habia acercado a ella. Sintio un escalofrio que le subio por todo el cuerpo para luego contestar en un susurro- Machigai-**

**-Machigai?..que significa? Puedo saberlo?-**

**-no-**

**-bueno si asi lo quieres Machi ..te puedo llamar asi verdad?-**

**-erm….-**

**-y cuentame que te gusta hacer?-**

**-porque quieres saber de mi que no tienes a alguien mas a quien interrogar?-**

**-no en este momento-**

**-huh?-**

**-sip me sacaron de clase y casi toda la gente esta en clase en este momento asi que no puedo hablar con nadie mas-**

**-pero porque conmigo?-**

**-pues porque me pareces interesante siempre te veo que vas sola no hablas con nadie siempre vas escuchando musica-**

**-y que?-**

**-pues queria saber el porque de tu actitud…-**

**-pues yo no quiero que lo sepas-**

**En ese momento el pelirrojo se le acerco lentamente se puso en cuclillas, y le tomo suavemente la mano…la levanto con cuidado y la beso tiernamente**

**-no queria hacerte enojar….creo que mejor me ire si alguin dia quieres hablar puedes llamarme-diciendo esto se levanto dio media vuelta y se alejo unos pasos después se paro giro la cara y le guiño un ojo a Machi para luego alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos.**

**Machi se quedo perpleja aun con la mano levantada y sin poder hablar…asi se quedo minutos que le parecieron horas….miles de preguntas recorrian su mente pero no lograba hacer nada solo se quedo ahí sentada, miaraba su mando luego el lugar donde esos ojos verdes la habian mirado y luego de nuevo su mano y asi hasta que la chicharra para anunciar la salida sono; sacandola de su shock.**

**Rapidamente se levanto y fue por sus cosas al aula sin mirar a nadie ni ver a nadie tomo su morral metio todo lo que habia dentro sin notra un papel mal doblado que estaba ahí pero cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta una mano la agarro firmemente del brazo…al voltear vio a una chica que ella desconocia ,esta solo la miro y le dijo **

–**cuidado chica ten mucho cuidado- pero no sono como una amenaza sino mas bien como una advertencia luego de decir esto la solto le dedico una mirada dulce y luego se fue como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…."que dia tan raro" penso Machi y se fue a su casa para comer y hacer sus deberes una vez hecho esto se fue hacia el techo del edificio a alimentar a Yukino y a Chise y a contarles todo lo que le habia pasado ese dia y no pudo evitar pensar en el pelirrojo..Gaara**

**Fin capitulo 2**


	3. encuentros inoportunos

**espero que les guste este me tarde algo de tiempo pero me agrado el final...supongo que este fic no sera muy largo pero lo hare lo mejor que ppueda...**

**ahora puse algunos pensamientos mios espero no les moleste y sin mas les recuerdo que los personajes no son mios mas que Machi que yo la cree sin mas les dejo el capitulo 3 **

**Cap3**

**Al siguiente dia se desperto sin demasiadas ganas de ir a la escuela pero cierto pelirrojo llenaba su mente y ella lo unico que queria era volverle a hablar …por alguna extraña razon el le producia una sensación parecida a la de Chise y Yukino…una extraña confianza y fascinación, asi que se levanto de su cama se baño y se fue a desayunar encontro una nota de sus padres que decia que ellos habian ido a un viaje de negocios… lo arrugo y lo avento a la basura. Y se fue tumbo a la escuela.**

**En el camino se le ocurrio pasar por algo de comer para la escuela(notese que es medio tragona) asi que fue a la tiendita que le quedaba de paso para luego continuar su camino…**

**Al llegar a la escuela fue directo a su lugar sin ver a nadie pero notaba las miradas algunas de temor algunas de agadecimiento (por darle una paliza a Sakura) y varias de odio ,entre ellas la de Sasuke, Sakura y varios amantes de ellos dos, llego a su asiento busco su libro del momento su ipod y se disponia a escuchar musica cuando un papelito se visualizo en su mochila….**

**Extrañada lo tomo y lo abrio….solo un dibujo que representaba a un gato una expresión algo molesta en la cara se levanto a tirarlo y fue cuando llego el profesor no le dijo nada simplemente se le quedo viendo. Y asi comenzo su dia para seguir igual de aburrido como siempre exceptuando porque ahora el Uchiha le manaba miradas asesinas en vez de extrañas sonrisas.**

**Llego el resceso y para sorpresa de todos ,hasta del maestro, Machi fue la primera en salir apenas emezaba a bajar la gente cuando ella ya estaba en su arbol recargada leyendo… aunque no sabia que era exactamente lo que hacia cada cierto tiempo subia la mirada buscando algo, sin éxito asi estubo durante casi todo el resceso ,miro su reloj 15 min. Restantes, 10 min. , 5 min. Y fue cuando alguien por fin le hablo…Pero no fue quien ella esperaba de hecho fue alguien que le sorprendio bastante que le hablara… Sakura y Hinata se le acercaron lentamente ,la primera siendo empujada por la segunda. Hinata ,algo timida como siempre se le acerco ay le dijo:**

**-Sakura tiene algo que decirte Machi….No es verdad Sakura-dijo empujando a la susodicha **

**-Lo…lo ..siento- diciendolo casi en un susurro y recibiendo un fuerte codazo de parte de Hinata-Ya ya en verdad lo siento no se que me agarro… pero es que me senti algo celosa de ti…-termino bajando un poco la mirada**

**-Celosa …¿de que?-pregunto Machi entre disfrutandolo y algo conundida**

**-si ya sabes… por lo de Sasuke- respondio aun con la mirada baja**

**-no,no se- pregunto con un toque de malicia en los ojos ya que la curiosidad la picaba**

**-Que el no te lo dijo?-dijo algo sorprendida subiend la mirada y viendo a Hinata y Machi**

**-No…no me dijo nada sobre ti-**

**-….-**

**-porque…nada nada..fue todo-Machi decidio que,aunque la curiosidad la estaba matando, que era mejor dejarlo asi**

**-supongo a menos que hinata quiera decirte algo …yo me voy-diciendo esto se fue entre avergonzada y confundida…**

**Machi y Hinata solo la vieron alejarse hasta que la segunda se dio cuenta de esto y haciendo reverencias se fue para seguir a su amiga .A Machi le dio un poco de gracia esto y rio para ella misma sin saber que unos ojos verdes la observaban desde lejos.**

**Ella se levanto se quito la tierra tomo bien su libroy se disponia a irse cuando unas manos la tomaron suavemente de los hombros y la jalo suavemente hacia atrás y le susurro al oido-quedate un rato mas…conmigo-**

**Machi algo sacada de onda se volteo violentamente y quedo a muy pocos centímetros de la cara del pelirrojo haciendo que se sonrojara un poco…pero espera ..porque me sonrojo se pregunto?**

**-¿Te quedaras?- repitio ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios **

**-…..-Machi abrio la boca pero no produjo ningun sonido en cambio su estomago dio un vuelco **

**-Eso es un si?-**

**Machi asintio lentamente sin dejar de ver los ojos de Gaara, esos ojos verdes de alguna manera la habian encantado tenia un brillo extraño que ella nunca habia visto…**

**-Bien vamos- dijo tomandola de la mano y jalandola hacia el arbol y luego ayudandola a que se sentara y hacer una reverencia muy exagerada y Lugo sentarse muy cerca de Machi…cosa que a ella la saco de onda y la puso a pensar…**

**Cuando Gaara se disponia a hablar se dio cuenta de que ella tenia puestos los audifonos asi que tomo uno y acercando su cara se puso el audifono para ver que escuchaba …asi se quedaron unos segundos hasta que Machi se dio cuenta de la cercania de el (estaba casi rozando su majilla con la de el) dio un saltohacia atrás, sobresaltando al pelirrojo pero como el estaba a cuatro patas solo lograron quedar en una pose aun mas incomoda ya que el perdio el equilibrio y acyo de lleno sobre su estomago... provocando que los dos se pusieran un tanto rojos **

**lo siento-se apresuro a decir Machi**

**-no..yo lo siento fui yo quien perdio el equlibrio- respondio cerrando los ojos y sonriendo (asi nn)**

**-bueno y que era esa musica….creo que nunca la habia escuchado-dijo Gaara **

**-erm…?...ahhh pues el grupo se llama "three days grace" y la cancion "i hate everything about you" en serio no lo habias escuchado?-**

**-no …en mi vida la habia oido…-**

**Asi se dispusieron a hablar sobre musica que les gutaba hasta que se dieron cuenta de que seguian en aquella extaraña posición y Machi se descubrio enrollando sus dedos en la cabellera rojo de Gaara, no podia evitarlo era como si su mano no repondiera hasta que por fin su mano obedecio y dejo de hacerlo**

**-no te detengas-dijo Gaara levantandose por fin del estomago de Machi y acto segudo por tomar su mano**

**-pero…¿Qué haces?- pregunto Machi algo desconcertada**

**-me agrada hablar contigo- dijo balanceando la mano de esta**

**-a…a…mi tambien- respondio ¿pero que diablos hago? No respeto lo que me prometi hacer…le dijo una voz en su cabeza – no me importa-respondio para si en un susurro casi inaudible que Gaara no escucho ya que en ese momento veia su celular.**

**-erm….-dijo volteando hacia varios lugares buscando una sombra**

**-que pasa?-le pregunto Machi volteando tambien ella hacia los lados para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos con la mirada de Kankuro, Sasuke y del tipo de cabello largo que ella no conocia ..Sasuke tenia un gesto gracioso en la cara y los otros dos tenian una cara sorprendida (0.o) .**

**Antes de que se diera cuenta Gaara la tomo del brazo y la levanto para luego emprender la huida…Machi no sabia porque corrian ni porque Sasuke tenia esa cara pero corrio para sostenerle el paso al ojiverde y no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veia corriendo con su pelo albado, y al igual que al principio Gaara la jalo hacia un rincón y la acomodo entre la pared y el.**

**-no creo que lo entiendas…- dijo Gaara algo nervioso **

**-entender que?- respondio ella mas que confundida**

**-nada….nada…jajaja eres toda una atleta!-respondio Gaara claramente cambiando el tema **

**-que?..a si esque me encanta correr me ayuda a pensar …pero ¿Qué no entenderia?**

**-erm.. me tengo que ir- dijo el chico sorprendido, no se esperaba la pregunta, la jalo hacia si abrazandola para luego susurrarle al oido :**

**-fue todo un placer espero que lo repitamos pronto- diciendo esto la solto y volvio a emprender carrera dejano a Machi ahí sacada de onda y con la mirada perdida. Pensando en lo que habia pasado ….no entendia que rayos pasaba…no dejaba de pensar el Gaara. Muy lentamente empezo a caminar hacia su salon …los pasillos estaban vacíos exceptuando por los alumnos que iban al baño o a fumar el el patio delantero, aun asi siguió su camino hasta que esntro a su salon sin que su maestro se diera cuenta y llego a su lugar donde se sento a seguir pensando en lo que habia pasado hace solo unos cuantos minutos.**

**-señorita Tagliatta…porque se presento a esta hora de la clase queno tiene un reloj- pregunto el profesor cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica**

**-humm?-pregunto Machi distraida**

**-….. o bueno al menos trae su tarea o tendre que reportarla por dos cosas- dijo ya algo cansado el profesor ya que muchos de los alumnos llegaban tarde en su clase**

**-erm…la tarea….A si! La traigo- respondio Machi saliendo se su Shock y buscando entre su recopilador la tarea. Cuano la encontro la saco y se la mostro al profesor ….perfecta como siempre. El profesor le puso su tarea entregada y le advirtió que la proxima vez no solo seria falta sino que tendria que salir del salon…**

**Asi transcurrió el resto de la clase hasta que De repente entro Sasuke buscando con la mirada a Machi para luego dirigirse al lugar de enfrente y recostarse en la mesa de la chica**

**-Asi que te gusta Gaara-dijo sin mas**

**-Gustarme?..quien hablo de gustarme….para empezar a ti que te importa-respondio Machi mas fria de lo normal y pensando en lo que acababa de decir**

**-O vamos no me digas eso claramente los vimos ahí muy juntitos….-dijo levantando un poco la voz para llamar la atención de las personas cercanas teniendo algo de éxito. La rubia al darse cuenta de esto cambio de repente el tema**

**-O juntitos, lo imaginaba de otros pero de ti Sasuke?...la verdad no pense que tiraras hacia el otro lado- dijo alzando mucho la voz provocando que todas las miradas incluso la de la maestra que estaba en ese momento. Sasuke miro a todos lado solo para recibir las miaradas ,de burla de parte de los hombres y de decepción de las mujeres, y luego mirar a Machi sin saber que responder asi que se levanto y se dirigio a su asiento empujando a varios compañeros en el camino. Machi algo satisfecho regreso a lo que estaba, responder una actividad de la clase.**

**Machi estaba tan entretenia pensando en la extraña sonrisa de Sasuke que no se dio cuenta que habian dado el toque y ya casi todos estaban afuera Hinata se le acerco **

**-Las clases ya acabaron…creo que no escuchaste el timbre…-dijo **

**-erm…a que? No anote las tareas… diablos te importaria pasarmelas?- dijo Machi sin saber bien a quien le hablaba ya que estaba guardando todo en su morral**

**-no hay problema…te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo ahora la ojiblanca empezando a hacer su caracteristico movimiento de dedos, Machi la volteo a ver algo sorprendida…**

**-depende- le respondio mientras recibia los apuntes de Hinata**

**-pues este …erm…queria saber…mmm-**

**-……porque dije eso de Sasuke- pregunto suponiendo que Sakura la habia mandado para que averiguara**

**-EM que …no no queria saber…que …que si te gustaria ir por un café algun dia…si no quieres no-completo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Machi a lo que le respondio mas que sorprendida- por que quieres salir conmigo …pense que no…. Claro cuando crees poder?-respondio sin saber que decir…. Se le hacia algo extraño que alguien quisiera hablar con ella ya que en su secundaria a casi todos les daba miedo o simplemente no se le acercaban.**

**Ella creia que la preparatoria seri igual a la secundaria pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era algo totalmente diferente y que la gente de ahí era disinta a la de secundaria.**

**Quedaron de juntarse ese viernes para ir en la noche a un café cerca de la casa de Hinata.**

**Esta vez no se quedo mucho en su casa asi que comio algo ligero tomo la comida para Yukino y Chise y se fue hacia el edificio con su morral.**

**Una vez ahí su Gatita la recibio muy feliz y Chise brinco (ya que no podia volar demasiado) hasta posarse en el regazo de la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada en el borde y comenzo por alimentar a las dos para luego hacer su tarea, observarlas comer y escribir pensamientos e ideas que pasaban por su mente (creo que ya sabemos a quien le escribia) una vez que termino su tarea se recosto aun en el borde, ya que con el tiempo le habia perdido el miedo a estar ahí, y levanto a Chise y se la acomodo en su estomago para dedicarse a contarles su dia y lo que pensaba; mientras acariciaba a Chise con una mano y con la otra a Yukino que se le habia acomodado junto…**

**Ahí se quedaron durante mucho rato viendo a la gente del parque que iba y venia una y otra vez..a unos niños jugando con su cachorro, una pareja que se besaba en una de las bancas, a otros niños en los juegos del parque algunos pajaros juntando ramas para hecer sus nidos en los arboles que aun tenian hojas, ya que la estacion de invierno estaba por comenzar, unos cuantos muchachos jugando ruidosamente football en una parte del parquey asi hasta que su mirada se la llevo el atardecer que estaba comenzando a tener velocidad. Fue entonces cuando se levanto para quedar sentada: sosteniendo a Chise para que no cayera y cuidndo de no tirar a Yukino se discpuso a observar la hermosura del cielo con varios pensamientos de estar con Gaara en esos momentos ya que el le producia una sensación tan extraña , que no se sentia mal pero tampoco la podia pasar por alto.**

**Cuando el hermoso paisaje paso de los naranjas brillantes a los azules marino y las estrellas empezaban a salir Machi decidio que era hora de irse asi que tomo sus cosas beso a Yukino y a Chise y se fue rumbo a su casa pero no queria estar ahí no queria desperdiciar una noche tan hermosaasi que solo dejo su morral ahí cerro bien y se fue a caminar después de todo sus padres no estaban camino escuchando su ipod por largo rato…**

**Por alguna extraña razon llego a la escuela tal vez fue solo porque todos los dias recorria el mismo camino una y otra vez, dio la vuelta y se encamino de regreso a su casa.**

**Tomo un camino que ella no conocia y dio a parar con un café abierto asi que decidio entrar y ver que tal estaba ahí el ambiente.**

**Cuando entro fue a tomar asiento a un sillon que estaba al fondo del lugar y espero a que le trajeran la carta. Un muchacho se le acerco y le pidio su orden luego se fue y regreso con un frappe especial de chocolate con khalua y se dispuso a disfrutar del lugar y del ambiente.**

**Alguien llego por detrás y le tapo los ojos para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla casi en la boca….Sacandola muy rapido de su tranquilidad y qutandose las manos para ver quien habia sido el maldito….**

**-Pero que demo…..-no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que frente a ella estaba una de las pocas personas que ella en verdad habia querido…su exnovio.**

**Fin del cap 3**


	4. recuerdos

** Cap 4**

** Recuerdos  
**

**Lo primero que paso por su mente al verlo fue lo mucho que lloro su perdida y en ese momento la nostalgia la recorrio de pies a cabeza y la condujo a los brazos de aquel que tanto la habia querido.asi se quedaron durante unos minutos abrazados, sin pensar en nada mas hasta que por fin el hablo:**

**-Lo siento…nunca quise irme …nunca te quise dejar sola…-terminando tomo la barbilla de Machi y comenzo a levantarla suavemente y notando que unas lagrimas brotaban de sus verdes ojos haciendolos resaltar**

**-..pero porque te fuiste..-respondio Machi en un susurro y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta**

**-lo siento…en verdad no queria-respondio con la voz algo apagada ya que esto tambien le traia malos recuerdos….**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Tengo que hablar con ella.. no me puedo ir ..no me quiero ir sin decirle…..porfavor solo dejenme despedirme….-**

**-No ! Esa niña solo ha traido problemas aquí..no lo entiendes!-dijo su madre arrebatandole el celular para que no marcara el numero y empujandolo al auto con dificultad ya que era mucho mas pequeña que el**

**-Pero porque …que no comprenden ella me hace feliz!-contesto el chico….-**

**PLAFF! Resono de repente….el chico tenia una enorme mano marcada en su mejilla y el dolor empezaba a arderle**

**-sube al carro si no quieres que te obligue a golpes…hasle caso a tu madre! ella no te hacia nada de bien!-respondio el corpulento padre del chico que ahora lo empujaba violentamente al auto**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

**-No pude evitarlo…-termino en un susurro antes de juntar sus labios con la chica en sus brazos y se fundieron en un profundo y dulce beso. Machi no recordaba la hermosa sensación que daba besar a alguien y asi estubieron hasta que por fin se separaron y se sentaron a hablar en un sillon… **

**-Porque?... no lo entiendo porque te fuiste-pregunto Machi con lagrimas en los ojos…-Porque me abandonaste…-**

**-en verdad no lo quise hacer mis padres me obligaron… no pude hacer nada…yo nunca te quise abandonar yo te amaba y mis sentimientos aun siguen igual….-respondio provocando que mas lagrimas brotaran de los ojos de la chica, asi que la abrazo y la apego a su cuerpo**

**Estubieron horas hablando y cuando menos lo esperaban empezaron a cerrar el lugar asi que decidieron marcharse**

**Empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la casa de la rubia recordando esos buenos tiempos que habian pasado juntos**

**FLASHBACK**

**Dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio después de ir al cine. Estaban callados ninguno de los dos transmitia ruido alguno, solo sus pasos y algunos truenos que avecinaban lluvia sonaban, cuando de pronto la chica hablo poniendose completamente roja y volteando hacia sus pies**

**-me..me..me diverti mucho-dijo en un hilo de voz y temblando un poco ya que hacia algo de frio **

**El chico al notar el ligero temblor alargo cuidadosamente su mano hasta colocarla en los hombros de la chica, haciendo que diera un ligero salto y se pusiera aun mas roja. Una vez que tenia su brazo en sus hombros la jalo suavemente hacia si y abrazandola completamente. Machi que estaba entre nerviosa y sorprendida, se quedo queta…Los truenoa ahira eran mas frecuentes y un viento aguto su cabello y haciendola estremecer asi que el chico la apreto mas contra si. **

**-Sabes…a mi me gustas mucho-susurro al oido de la chica haciendola abrir mucho los ojos ..nunca le habian dicho tal cosa**

**-….-Machi no pudo pronunciar palabra**

**-me gustaria que estuviéramos juntos….pero no como amigos..sino como algo mas….Machi….te ..te gustaria..andar conmigo?-**

**-me…encantaria- respondio sorprendida de su propia respuesta y abrazando por fin al chico que ahora la sujetaba con un poco mas de fuerza pero no demasiada como para lastimarla **

**Lentamente el chico levanto la cara y muy dulcemente la beso por primera vez….**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Estaban en esa misma calle donde todo habia empezado cuando de la nada el chico tomo la mano de Machi haciendo que esta lo voltera a ver… no dijo nada solo le dirigio una sonrisa, le apreto un poco la mano y se le acerco hasta quedar juntos.**

**Cuando llegaron a la casa se quedaron un momento en silencio en la puerta .hatsa que por fin la chica hablo:**

**-erm… te gustaria pasar a la casa…mis padres no estan- dijo la palabra padres desviando un poco la mirada ya que la verdad sobre ellos solo estaba en su corazon**

**El chico asintio lentamente, la chica sin saber que cabía abri la puerta y entraron los dos ..fueron a ala sala, pusieron una película y se dispusiron a verla…Machi no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso pero una parte de su ser no queria dejarlo ir queria tenerlo cerca mas cerca, fue cuando de pronto se le acerco **

**-no quiero volver a perderte- susurro y la beso pero ahora con un toque diferente al de hace unos momentos….ahora, no sabia como pero se sentia diferente, parecia como si no quisiera que se fuera…era algo tan extraño porque habria de hacer eso…porque lo abrazaba de esa manera… no entendia porque hacia eso… queria estar junto a el pero algo en su mente no…no era algo…era mas bien alguien el que perturbaba esa escena….si tan solo pudiera dejarlo pasar…"el no sera tuyo..es demasiado para ti..superalo…mejor quedate con el …el si te quiere y te lo dice "una vocecilla en su mente le repetia una y otra vez sin descanso… **

**Sin previo aviso se separo bruscamente de el y le pidio disculpas pero que necesitaba estar sola. El chico algo confundido pero comprensivo asintio con la cabeza y se retiro de la casa en silencio. Dejando a Machi sumida en un silencio infernal….**

**No sabia que hacia el la habia querido como nadie mas lo habia hecho , pero el pelirrojo no salia de su mente..bno queria estar sola otra vez, no queria volver a pasar por esa oscura etapa desde la aquella partida **

**Pero tampoco lo queria lastimar…no podia pretender que aun lo amaba con la misma fuerza …no sabia que hacer…¿podria pretender que aun lo amaba? No! Ella no era asi, si tan solo ese maldito pelirrojo saliera de su mente… pero porque? Porque le habia atraido..el era lo que ella no buscaba en un chico…problemas y confucion, aun asi el le habia hablado mostrando un interes sobrenatural…ademas era todo un caballero…Pero que decia intentaba no pensar en el pero no podia ..su mente siempre lo relacionaba con todo.**

**Estubo sumida en estos pensamientos hasta muy entrada muy tarde, las ventanas comenzaban a mostrar un debil halo de luz… diablos la escuela llegaria tarde…rapidamente se metio a bañar pero entro al agua helada ..queria que esta se llevara todo lo que habia pasado…no tubo éxito alguno. Salio se vistio y se fue a la escuela sin poder de dejar en lo que la habia mantenido despierta… **

Algo corto pero weno me gustaria agradecer a los que leen mi fanfic espero que lo esten disfutando pero aprovecho la oportunidad para recordarles que este fic no sera muy largo…asi que si les gusta disfutenlo si no ps no importa igual pronto lo acabare.

Muchas gracias a los reviews de Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel y Suna no Mome


	5. Lagrimas y muerte

**Cap.5**

**La escuela paso como siempre lo unico que cambio fue que evito al pelirrojo a toda costa no sabia prque pero cada vez que lo veia en algun lugar decidia mejor darle la vuelta…asi paso hasta que como por arte de magia el toque e la salida llego…Machi mas dormida que despierta estaba disoniendose a levantarse cuando llego la directora a anunciar que en 2 semanas habria una fistesa de disfraces en el gimnasio de la escuela …que todos estaban invitados y que la unica consignia era llebar un buen disfraz.**

**A Machi le encantaban los disfraces asi que sus animos subieron de golpe y mas feliz se dispuso a tomar sus cosas prender su ipod y salir del salon de clases estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio al pelirrojo pero lo paso de largo como si nunca lo hubiera visto pero notando que el si la habia visto… apuro un poco el paso ya que no tenia ganas de hablar con el ..ni con nadie.**

**En cuanto bajo el ultimo escalon sintio un fuerte tiron y luego un abrazo seguido de un beso.**

**Sacada de onda se separo rapido limpiandose la boca y mirando al bastardo…pero era Asaba!! No lo podia creer que hacia el alli…y mas que rayos pensaba besandola ahí!!! En medio de la escuela**

**-Pero que te pasa??-pregunto algo molesta**

**-Que..ya no te puedo visitar a la escuela?-pregunto mientras se acercaba para tomarle la mano**

**-Pues….. no-respondio bajando la mirada y quitando la mano **

**Las lagrimas empezaron a corre de los ojos de Machi **

**-No quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar….lo siento pero creo que ya me tengo que ir-dijo abriendose paso empujando a Asaba que estaba algo sorprendido.**

**Cuando salio de la escuela empezo a caminar un poco mas rapido, aumentando el paso a cada momento hasta que llego el momento en que estaba corriendo dejando sus lagrimas en el camino. Sus pies la guiaron y cuando se dio cuenta estaba subiendo las escaleras del edificio. Ya arriba y con el corazon a todo lo que podia se desplomo en el suela boca abajo y luego se voltio para disponerse a ver las nubes Yukino y Chise llegaron y se acurrucaron cerca de ella.**

**Viendo las nubes entro en un profundo sueño:**

**Era un pajaro, una agula arpia volando por el mundo viendo y recordando todo por donde pasaba… cuando de pronto vio algo en el suelo… su curiosidad la llebo a aterrizar cerca de lo que habia visto…**

**Era un gatito no tenia mas de dos meses y estaba solo… pidiendo ayuda a su madre pero esta estaba distraida viendo otra cosa …algo que ella no podia distinguir …el gatito empezo a acercarse a tumbos hacia Machi que lo miraba con la cabeza alta. Una vez que tenia al pequeño gato a los pies este la miraba con unos ojos llorosos y algunas lagrimas derramandose .Sin poder evitarlo bajo su pico e intento consolarlo pero solo veia que lo lastimaba…no queria lastimarlo solo lo queria acariciar…fua cuando con horror vio al gatito muerto y la sangre corriendo de su pequeño cuerpo horrorizada por esto intento abrir vuelo pero algo se lo impedia…sus alas se desplumaban ..no podia volar solo podia ver el cielo que lo llamaba,de la nada un avismo se abrio bajo ella y empezo a caer cuando vie el suelo se desperto de golpe sudando frio…**

**-Que sueño tan raro…-Se quedo pensando..fue caundo vio que Chise no estaba ahí…Algo adormilada se puso a buscarla por todos lados…**

**Vio unas cuantas plumas tiradas en el suelo, empezo a seguirlas pero algo en su mente le decia que se detubiera fue cuando lo vio…**

**Su paloma…su hermosa paloma desgarrada en el suelo… su sangre teñia de rojo parte de su mochila y exponia su pecho mordisqueado y abierto **

**Los ojos de Machi se abrieron mucho ante la escena no sabia que habia pasado!! Las lagrimas empezaron a caer mientras tomaba los restos de Chise y los abrazaba desconsoladamente…Porque a Chise?**

**Porque a su hermosa paloma!! Que habia pasado?? Quien la habia matado…una idea se paso por su mente…y lentamente volteo a ver a Yukino pero su corazon se calmo un posco al ver que la gatita no tenia ni la mas minima marca de haber matado a Chise y se acercaba para ver que es lo que estaba pasando…**

**Lentamente se levanto aun con la paloma abrazada y algo ida se levanto dejando ahí sus cosas y empezo a bajar lentamente las escaleras llego a la entrada del edificio y salio de este**

**Se dirigio lentamente hacia su casa**

**Una vez ahí entro y busco una aja de zapatos puso ahí a la paloma la aseguro con un moño, tomo su gabardina negro y salio de nuevo hacia el parque esterro a la paloma debajo del arbol en donde la habia encontrado luego se sento en los columpios y noto quer las lagrimas se derramaban se quedo ahí viendo el punto exacto donde estaba la paloma hasta muy entrada la noche. **

**Cuando por fin se levanto fue hacia el edificio pasando por la tienda de 24h para comprarle una lata de atun a Yukino ya que habia olvidado darle de comer. Llego al edificio le dio de comer a la gatita que parecia que comprendia la situación y trataba de consolarla.tomo sus cosas se despidio de Yukino y se fue a su casa.**

**No pudo dormir estaba acostada en su cama viendo el techo asi que decidio ir viendo que disfraz se pondría para la fiesta de halloween que harian en la escuelay asi estubo todo la noche hasta qeue por fin amanecio. Era Sabado asi que no le importaba mucho su aparecia cuando de pronto recordo de golpe: se suponia que el dia de ayer iba a salir con Hinata!!**

**-diablos- se dijo a si misma pero como no sabia ni el celular ni el telefono de nadie de la escuela pues no supo que mas hacer…**

**Asi que simplemente se quedo pensando como explicarle lo que habia pasado ..aunque penso que ella nunca le creeria.**

**Su sabado paso infernalmente lento al igual que el domingo.**

**fin del capitulo 5 **

**Gracias a los lectores de mi fic la lo siento si me tardo en subir los capitulos es solo que ando medio ocupadilla bueno mando saludos a eunice gracias por leerlo y a las personas que me mandaron ultimamente review que no los pude abrir gracias de todas maneras y por ultimo para recordarles que no sera muy largo el fic lo siento...me despido **


	6. No te preocupes por mi

**Capitulo 6**

**Llego el lunes y Machi fue a la escuela pensando en que diantres le diria a Hinata llego sin muchos animos y empezo a subir las escaleras lentamente y con cabiz bajo.De la nada una mano le tapo los ojos y la jalo hacia abajo y aun cubriendole los ojos la arrastro fuertemente. Un quejido de hombre se hiso presente cuando la chica en un intento de soltarse pellizco al chico en el estomago pero este no la solto simplemente se quejo en voz baja… después de un tiempo la chica se habia cansado se soltarse y se habia calmado siguiendo a su captor con los ojos cerrados ya que no podia ver con la mano del chico ahí.**

**Por fin se detubieron y el chico le quito la mano lentamente para tomarla de los hombros cosa que a Machi no le gusto asi que sin habe abierto bien los ojos tomo uno de los brazos del chico y lo torcio rapidamente hacia atrás fue cuando por fin el chico le hablo, pero no sonaba como adolorido mas bien como preocupado:**

**-Que tenias el viernes?-pregunto el pelirrojo volteandola a ver a los ojos**

**-huh? –solo pudo responder la chica que ahora le soltaba el brazo algo embobada, Gaara estaba extraño se veia mas palido de lo normal y en sus ojos alcanzaba a distinguir un toque de tristeza que no era normal en el **

**-¿ya sabes el viernes que tenias …ni me volteabas a ver…me estas evitando?-dijo ahora con un tono mas severo**

**Recordando lo pasado abrio la boca pero la cerro de inmediato ya que no queria contarle sus problemas pero a Gaara se volteo y la volvio a tomar por los hombros esta vez procurando que las manos de la chica no se movieran**

**-eto…erm…-comenzo a balbucear la chica mirando hacia abajo…en verdad si queria decirle todo al chico queria hecharse en sus brazos pero no..su mente se lo impedia- me sentia mal- termino viendo hacia el hombro del chico evitando su mirada penetrante**

**-entonces aquel chico no tubo nada que ver?-pregunto algo curioso provocando que la chica volteara a verlo inmediatamente**

**-Ahh entonces si tiene que ver en algo- dijo ahora con un tono victorioso en cada palabra y arqueando un poco las cejas.**

**-el …el ..el es solo un conocido de la infancia-mintio Machi rapidamente**

**-pues que amigos tienes mujer!! Que confianza la de el!!-dijo en un tono muy sarcastico y poniendo una cara algo burlona**

**-y bueno a ti que te importa!!-respondio algo molesta soltandose de su captor y votiandose cruzando los brazos**

**-vamos no te pongas asi es solo una broma es que …pues te vi muy mal y me….preocupe un poco-termino algo apenado **

**La chica sintio como dos brazos la tomaban por la espalda para tomar sus manos y recargar la cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos.**

**Machi no sabia que hacer queria estar ahí pero tenia que hablar con Hinata no sabia que decir o que hacer sintio un jaloncito en su mano derecha y en un movimiento rapido termino en los brazos del chico pero como el era mas alto ella solo veia su cuello de la camisa. Se quedo en shock durante unos minutos hasta que por fin hablo**

**-porque lo haces?-pregunto bajando la cabeza y separandose un poco de Gaara**

**-hacer que?-**

**-preocuparte por…mi….no quiero que te preocupes por mi no sabes nada de mi ni yo de ti asi que no entiendo porque te preocupo- su boca se movia solo pronunciando esas palabras…porque lo hacia?**

**-Que?-**

**-solo dejame porfavor…-dijo separandose completamente del chico-porfavor-termino antes de empezar a caminar dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca **

**La mente de Machio ahora estaba a mil por hora no sabia porque huia el pelirrojo se habia preocuàdo por el y ella ni siquiera le pregunto que tenia el….no importaba lo mas importante ahora era hablar con Hinata y tratar de explicarle lo que paso…aunque sabia que seria bastante difícil hacerlo**

**Llego al fin al salon y varias miradas la siguieron pero a ella lo unico que estaba pensando era como explicarle a Hinata estba pensando en esto cuando la chica mencionada se le acerco lentamente haciendo su tipico movimiento de las manos**

**-Machi…..erm lo siento si te deje esperando-dijo agachando la cabeza**

**-que??-**

**-si esque tube un compromiso y como no tengo tu telefono no te pude avisar…lo siento…-**

**-que??? Yo te deberia de pedir disculpas ya que no fui…se me olvido por completo….paso…algo-completo la frase con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y esquivando la mirada de la peliazulada **

**-bueno al menos no te deje esperando…-**

**-je j eje creo que ninguna de las dos debe nada a la otra-dijo Machi levantando la cabeza e intentando formar una sonrisa…(cosa que no logro)**

**Je j eje creo que si-respondio-bueno me voy tengo tarea que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a sentar junto a ….Naruto?? bueno eso no se lo esperaba.**

**Cuando comenzo la clase Machi se puso un audifono como siempre y se dispuso a "tomar la clase" pero su mente la mando a la conversación con el pelirrojo cosa que la dejo pensando durante todo el dia….no podia pensar en otra cosa simplemente no podia creer porque habia hecho eso…dejar asi al pelirrojo.**

**Absorta en sus pensamientos no noto el cambio de clase, el timbre de la comida, ni el de la salida. Salio de su shock porque Hinata le pregunto que le pasaba a lo que esta respondio nada.**

**Sin mas que decir se despidio y se fue hacia su casa; o al menos eso queria ella pero sus pies la traicionaron y la llebaron junto a la tumba de Chise cuando esta se dio cuenta no pudo soportarlo y cayo de rodillas llorando y en su mente regreso la imagen de su hermosa paloma y los momentos que habian pasado.Sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer. Una mano le toco el hombro….sin ver quien era simplemente se le avalanzo al pecho y siguió llorando en los brazos del extraño cuanto extañaba a chise…cuanto lo extrañaba queria que estubiera alli queria hablarle, la persona le acariciaba los cabellos, queria volver a tenerla en sus manos….queria tocarlo…queria volver a alimentarla en su mano…..queria tenerlo para si…queria seguir viedndo los atardeceres con ella…queria ver un amanecer con el…**


	7. Sensaciones

**Cap. 7**

**El….lo queria a el…queria ver a su paloma….lo queria ver a el…deseaba sentir otra vez los pellizcos que le daba Chise en la mano **

**Deseaba sentirlo, su calor, su olor lo queria tener ahí…**

**Cuando dando un pequeño salto se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo era el que la abrazaba no lo queria soltar… queria a su paloma**

**Cuando el pelirrojo le susurro al oido –quiero preocuparme por ti-acto seguido le levanto el menton y le dio un beso….al que la chica le correspondio .despues de un rato Gaara la acompaño a su casa entre los dos hicieron la tarea de la chica y después se pusieron a hablar**

**-¿Por qué llorabas en el parque?-dijo de pronto el chico poniendose muy serio **

**-te sonara tonto-dijo Machi volteando la cara hacia el otro lado sin poder evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran**

**-pruebame-le respondio el ojiverde tomandola de la mano**

**-esque….mi..mi …paloma-solo pudo decir antes de que las lagrimas empezaran a brotar de nuevo. Se llebo las manos a la cara –la han asesinado….ella era mi amiga…mi pobre Chise…porque la mataron-**

**-querias mucho a esa paloma verdad?-**

**-si..ella y Yukino son mis mejores amigas-al mencionar ese nombre levanto la cara recordando que no le habia llebado comida. Se levanto de un brinco y fue a la cocina por una lata de atun olvidando por completo a Gaara que ahora la veia de una manera entre graciosa y preocupada cuando vio que la chica salio de la casa dio un brinco agarrando la cobija donde estaban sentados y corriendo tras ella cerrando la puerta y saltando la verja de la casa de Machi la siguió hasta que vio que entro en un edificio y empezo a subir las escaleras corriendo.**

**Una vez arriba distinguio a Machi agachada pidiendole disculpas a alguien y metiéndose una parte de la mano a la boca…al parecer tenia un rasguño cuando se acerco un poco pudo ver a lo que Machi le pedia disculpas; era un gatito…**

**-supongo que esta es Yukino- repondio y un brillo le recorrio los ojos.**

**La escena era algo rara Machi disculpandose con Yukino; esta concentrada en ignorar a su dueña y dedicandose a comer y Gaara viendolos desde la puerta con la cobija aun en las manos…**

**Machi al fin logro que la gatita la perdonara y ahora la tenia en los brazos.. se levanto acariciandole el lomo y se dirigió al pelirrojo:**

**-Esta es Yukino- dijo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara a lo que el pelirrojo le puso la cobijo en los hombros abrazandola y acariciando a Yukino. Se sentaron en la barda del techo y vieron la noche fria ante sus pies mientras Machi le platicaba su profunda amistad con Yukino y Chise como habia empezado todo. Y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a hablar de la fiesta de disfraces que organizaba la escuela**

**-…y de que te iras vestida?- pregunto el pelirrojo que ahora estaba acostado en las piernas de Machi y ella enrollando sus dedos en su rojo cabello:**

**-mmmmm no lo se supongo que de bruja o vampira…son los que mejor se me ocurren y tu?-**

**- yo no ire-dijo volteando un poco la cabeza hacia el vacio **

**-porque?- respondio dejando de enrollar sus dedos**

**-no me gustan esas cosas ademas no sera divertido para mi tendre que cuidarme de todas esas chicas tu sabes..- termino levantandose, arqueando la ceja y poniendo cara de buen mozo**

**-uuuuuuy si como eres el "señor popularidad" todas estaran detrás de ti..-**

**-tu lo estaras?- pregunto mirandola con curiosidad mientras se le acercaba peligrosa y lentamente**

**-yo…yo..yo..-solo pudo decir antes de dejarse llebar por el pelirrojo todo empezo a ir cada vez mas rapido de pronto los dos se encontraban en el suelo en un profundo y apasionado beso.**

**Gaara comenzo a mover sus manos acariciando primero la cara de Machi luego su cuello regresando a su cabello .Queria tenerla poseerla**

**Sus manos en un leve movimiento comenzaron a bajarse detubieron en el espacio que habia de la camiseta al pantalón de la chica se detubo y la miro..como pidiendole un permiso que ella dio acercandolo un poco mas mientras besaba su cuello. El chico comenzo a tocar con las llemas de sus dedos ,frios por el clima, la tibia piel de Machi que al sentirlo no pudo evitar un ligero escalofrio.**

**E chico continuo ahora con su mano subiendola un poco mas haciendo que la camisa de la chica se levantara mostrando su abdomen acto seguido comenzo a besarlo mientras la chica simplemente se dejaba llebar por el calor que corria por sus venas.**

**Las manos de Gaara recorian el cuerpo de Machi de la cintura hacia arriba pero algo lo detenia para bajar un poco mas de nuevo se detubo y miro a la chica que tenia en sus brazos.No podia pensar solo queria que fuera suya solo queria que se volvieran uno solo.**

**Al no sentir las caricias del ojiverde Machi levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse con sus verdes y penetrantes ojos le sonrio lo acerco hacia ella y le comenzo a deabrochar la camisa para dejar ver un musculoso pecho a lo que el chico la puso sobre el mientras acariciaba la espalda ahora solo con el sostén puesto la chica le desabrocho el pantalón y comenzo a bajarlo poco a poco (NA: 0.o)**

**Pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo.**

**Unos ligeros gemidos comenzaron a hacerse presentes en la chica haciebndo que el chico se excitara aun mas regresaron a la posición del comienzo pero ahora solo la ropa interior estaba presente en los dos cuerpos al igual que un extasis y una sensación que jamas habias sentido. El ahora se dedico a la tarea de deshacerse de las icomodas prendas restantes cosa que logro rapidamente y sin titubear la penetro provoicando que ella abriera los ojos, se encorvara un poco y dejara salir un gemido mucho mas fuerte comenzaron a moverse para sentir cada vez mas esa sensación no querian detenerse el: besaba sus blancos senos. Ella: se aferraba a su espalda gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte.**

**Querian sentir mas… mucho mas querian que no terminara aceleraron el ritmo de las cadera cada vez mas haciendo presion en la zona de la cadera. Los gemidos de Machi hacian que Gaara se excitara mas y mas hasta el punto de que no pudo mas abrazandose fuertamente y terminando con un largo gemido por parte de los dos, sus corazones latian tan fuerte que se escuchaban aun con el sonido de su agitada respiración. **

**Se quedaron asi y de ponto los dos estaban dormidos comapartiendo ese momento en el que se habian vuelto uno solo….**

**Machi desperto a la luz del cegante sol que estaba sobre ellos parpadeando varias veses antes de poder abrir bien los ojos para darse cuenta de donde estaba.**

**La noche anterior, sus gemidos, los de ella, Yukino, Chise,… Gaara…¡GAARA! Volteo a su lado y el ya no se encontraba ni comenzo a buscarle levantandose bruscamente…su ropa ya no estaba**

**A donde se habria ido? Y un horrible pensamiento la recorrio**

"**me ha usado!!... se ha aprobechado de mi..y yo ..y yo.. cai en su trampa"**


	8. Cap8 sola

**Cap.8**

_**Inicio de Flashback**_

_-no quiero…no lo entiendes?-decia la chica mientras quitaba las manos de su novio_

_-hemos estado juntos durante 2 años no te parece suficiente?-le respondia el chico _

_-no..no es suficiente…que no lo entiendes Asaba?-le decia la chica tomandole las manos_

_-entender que?-respondia un poco brusco_

_-QUIERO QUE ESTO SEA ESPECIAL!-volteando la cara y evitando que las lagrimas salieran_

_Asaba poniendose algo serio solo susurro…lo siento antes de abrazarla_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**Los ojos de Machi se abrieron mucho… sus puños se apretaron, bajo la mirada y comenzo a vestirse mientras un debate se abria en su mente**

**Una parte de ella queria negarse rotundamente a que Gaara la hubiera usado…quizas tubo que ir a algun lado…quizas alguien le hablo y se tubo que ir.. ¿pero porque no la desperto? ¿Qué pudo ser tan importante como para dejarla ahí? Le cuestionaba otra parte.**

**Parecia un zombie vistiendose con la mirada perdida y tantyos pensamientos preguntas y comentarios pasando por su mente recuerdos…que tanto le dolia recordar.**

**Una vez vestida y con la mirada aun perdida se levanto tomo la cobija donde habian dormido y lentamente comenzo a bajar las escaleras llego abajo y comenzo su partida a casa el tramo duro poco ya que ella no se fijo mucho tenia la mente repleta de imágenes algunas imaginarias algunas de su propio pasado. Entro a su casa y fue directo a bañarse.**

**Entro y el agua fria la desperto por un breve momento de su shock se sentia mareada, se dejo caer y se quedo sentada por largo rato dejando el agua lavar los recuerdos de la noche pasada.**

_**Inicio de flashback **_

_-no no y no…-decia una pequeña niña a su madre mientras se dejaba caer en medio de la cocina- no quiero que el sea mi nuevo papa lo odio …siempre me mira con unos ojos tan horribles!-_

_-oh vamos no seas tan mala con el; te quiere mucho al igual que a mi…ademas te hara bien mudarte… conocer nueva gente-le respondia la madre incandose junto a su hija_

_-pero yo no me quiero ir…buen si pero no con el!!-le decia la niña_

_-vez si te quieres ir solo dale una oportunidad! Papa lo hubiera querido asi-_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**El timbre de la puerta la desperto de sus recuerdos rapidamente salio del baño y se puso una falda y una ombliguera de tirantes y fua a ver quien timbraba.**

**Abrio la puerta sin ganas y encontro a Gaara sin aliento y antes de poder reaccionar se le avalanzo a abrazarla**

**-gracias al cielo estas aquí!- le dijo antes de separase**

**-pero que?-**

**-me desperto una llamada urgente…-dijo volteando la mirada**

**-Pero porque no me despertaste?...con gusto te hubiera acompañado-respondio enojada separandose de el y viendolo con cara de pocos amigos**

**-lo siento …es algo que no entenderias entonces no te levante….aun asi antes de irme cuando me despedi de ti me mordiste la mano….**

**-ay lo siento por eso-respondio algo apenada**

**-no hay problema…y cambiando el tema…crees que me puedas ayudar a hecerme un disfraz para la fiesta esa de la escuela??-**

**-Este…claro- acto seguido dejandolo pasar**

**Subieron al cuarto de la chica y se sentaron en el suelo recargados en la cama a discutir los disfraces que usarian**

**Entonces la chica se puso seria tomo al chico de la cara y lo miro fijamente**

**-de quien fue la llamada?-le pregunto sin mas**

**Gaara se levanto violentamente camino unos pasos y se sento en la cama de Machi**

**-que tan malo puede ser….que no crees que pueda entender?-**

**-muy malo y no no lo entenderas-respndio gritando el ojiverde con unos ojos furiosos que Machi nunca habria imaginado ver en la mirada de Gaara**

**-TAN MALO COMO QUE….RESPONDEME-respondio Machi tambien gritandole y acercandosele**

**-porque haces esto Machi-respondio con lagrimas en los ojos**

**La chica no entendia nada porque era asi…-que te pasa Gaara-se inclino hacia el y le beso el tatuaje de su ****frente y le acaricio el cabello**

_Flashback_

_-No te preocupes Machi, nadie mas te hara daño-le decia Asaba abrazandola -no lo volveras a ver…lo juro….porfavor tranquila-Machi estaba acurrucada en una esquina del cuarto de Asaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sollozando fuertemente abrazandolo con fuerza de pronto todo se puso obscuro y ella solo escuchaba el sonido de la voaz de Asaba alejandose mientras la llamaba._

_Fin flashback_

**La chica se desperto viendo hacia la ventana aun acariciando el cabello del pelirrojo pero tenia lagrimas en los ojos el chico no lo noto**

**-quiero que te vayas Gaara… porfavor….sabes por donde salir…yo te ayudare a hacer tu disfraz pero sal-solto **

**-que???...p p pero…**

**-QUE TE VALLAS-grito ahora voltiando hacia otro lado abriendole paso para que se fuera. El chico entendio se levanto abrio la puerta y se fue sin decir otra palabra pero se detubo en la puerta miro a Machi, esta estaba en una esquina del carti en cuclillas quiso ir y abrazarla …pero decidio que no era el momento se volto y cerro la puerta.**

**La chica comenzo a llorar hubiera querido que se quedara…..porque fue tan tonta **

**(N.A:voy a empezar a hablar como Machi en primera persona)**

**Porque tengo que ser tan tonta…no soy tonta…soy precabida ……no soy una estupida…no es de mi incumbencia saber todo de Gaara….pero quieres saberlo todo…jajajajaj eres una estupida….se fue…quizas le hablo otra mujer….quizas ha estado mintiendo…como todos …superalo siempre te mienten jajajajajaj eso te pasa jajajajjaj.---Callate…el me quiere en verdad me quiere el no me dejara….pero lo acaba de hacer…..**

**Mis ojos se abrieron las lagrimas seguian cayendo estoy sola…como siempre……**

**Fin cap8**


	9. Problemas

**Gracias a todos los reviews que me han dejado jjojojojo este capitulo me costo algo de trabajo y perdones por el nobre de ella(ya veran quien)...por cierto lo siento si no actualizo pronto esque me ire de vacas...vuelvna leerlo completo por si se perdieron algun detalle y espero que este capitulo les guste... **

**Cap.9**

**La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe me sobresalte y mire la puerta ahí estaba no me dejo sola….me levante corriendo y me diriji hacia el ,el también se acerco nos abrazamos…me hundi en su pecho mientras la lagrimas se derramaban mojando su camisa….su olor me llenaba no estoy sola solo eso importa…..**

**-me alegro de que no te fueras- le susure al oído**

**-no podía dejarte asi …lo siento si te hice sentir mal…en verdad lo siento no quiero que llores mas je je je juro que no volveras a estar sola**

_"te lo juro"_

**Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza…..tantas promesas todas rotas….otra promesa…..la romperá??...**

**-no me jures nada si no lo cumplirás porfavor-dije aun escondida en su pecho**

**-que?...porque piensas que no lo cump….-lo calle besándole no quería que se fuera pero no podía guardar silencio nos besamos en silencio…como no lo habíamos hecho antes….esta vez era diferente…los dos lo hacíamos con otro sentimiento como otra persona dejando de pensar en tu y yo ahora no eramos eso…eramos nosotros…ahora esamos uno solo…pero algo esta mal ….no me quito de la mente mi pasado…….tu me lo haces recordar.**

**Flashback**

_Un niño corre….va gritando de felicidad agarrando con las manos un oso de peluche….sigue corriendo…visualiza un edificio y entra corriendo…abraza a su madre que esta en cama_

_-Veo que te gusto el regalo Gaara_**- **_le dice la hermosa mujer al niño mientras lo abraza _

_-Cuando volveras a casa mama?...quieo mostrarte los dibujos que he hecho esta también mi oso!!_

_-ya le has puesto nombre?-_

_-m….no quiero que tenga nombre je je je-_

_-esta bien..regresa a casa o tu padre se preocupara por ti…-_

_-pero papa no me quiere….siempre me dice que por mi cupla estas aquí-_

_-no le hagas caso y ve vamos-_

**Fin flashback**

**-Gaara….-**

**-si?-**

**-porfavor no te vallas-**

**-no me ire …no te preocupes-**

**La pueta de abajo se abrió pero yo no quería dejar de abrazar a Gaara escuche el crujido de las escaleras …pero no me movi…no podían ser mis padres ellos no regresarían hasta dentro de 2 semanas….quien podría ser??...**

**Entro al cuarto de al lado…escucho los pasos**

**-Quien entro?- me pregunto Gaara**

**Mis sospechas caian sobre una persona….una de las pocas personas que yo había borrado de mi mente que no quería volver a ver en mi vida**

**La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe-**

**-Hermanirtaaaaaaaaaaaa………….-grito una chica desde la puerta,al ver al chico ahí se quedo callada y la escena empeoro…la voz grave de un chico se oyo desde el otro cuarto… un momento después apareció detrás de la chica y se paralizo….**

**Los cuatro nos quedamos paralizados….nos parecieron horas pero fueron solo unos minutos hasta que la chica porfin hablo**

**-volvi…y quiero presentarte a mi prometido-dijo ignorando por completo a ambos hombres….**

**-Quieres que me valla?-me susurro Gaara al oído**

**-no vamos a algún otro lado te parece-le respondi en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que me escucharan todos los presentes**

**-Podemos ir…asi tendremos la oportunidad de ponernos al tanto con los cambos que hemos tenido…-**

**-No-interrumpi….-nos vamos-respondi jalando al pelirrojo de la mano y empujando a mi "hermana" de la puerta….salimos sin mas**

**Caminamos unas cuadras hasta que porfin Gaara hablo**

** -no sabia que tenias una hermana-**

**-ella no es mi hermana- le respondi de golpe y luego arrepintiéndome por como había respondido-bueno se supone que somos hermanas pero la verdad esque yo soy adoptada-agache la mirada**

**-aaaa…y no te llevas bien con tu hermanastra?-**

**-no ella es una bruja..desde pequeñas siempre me ha menospresiado por ser adoptada ella les decía a todos mis amigos de donde venia y ellos siempre me dejaban de hablar…siempre me maltrato je je je supongo que a ella siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención de nuestros "padres" pero cuando yop llege todo cambio para ella si que me molestaba-**

**-vaya ahopra entiendo un pòco lo que te pasa-**

**-no entiendes nada…creeme eso no es nada ….no quieres saber nada mas de mi…tu también te irias-**

**-je je je je tonta….no te dejaría…no podría…significas demasiado para mi-termino dándole un dulce beso.**

**De pronto un jalon interrumpió el romance …estaba obscuro asi que no logre distinguir nada una persona había agarrado a Gaara por la espalda y había comenzado a golpearlo…yo me quede ahí hasta que porfin reaccione…vi una roca en el suelo …la levante y la aroje con todas mis fuerzas al agresor…dio en el clavo..lo golpeo justo en la cabeza dándole tiempo a Gaara de levantarse. Un segundo después estaba siendo cargada por Gaara mientras huíamos de la escena…no entendía a donde íbamos un sonido muy fuerte se escucho de donde veníamos y sentí un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo…no entendía que pasaba…otro balazo…lo escuche ..nos paso rozando…perdimos a nuestro agresor fuimos por un callejón luego una avenida hasta que llegamos a una casa….entramos cerro la puerta tras si yo salte de su hombro no sabia donde estaba pero busque agua enseguida…el baño!!!.**

**Gaara entro prendiendo la luz y la escena se hiso tétrica Gaara tenia la cara ensangrentada asi como varios cortes profundos en el cuerpo y mi brazo estaba completamente cubierto de sangre**

**-Estas bien!!-me pregunto con miedo en la voz…**

**-yo si ….pero tu… que paso…Gaara que fue eso …-comenzo a desvanecerse-Gaara…Gaara…Ga…-**

**Desperte en una cuarto completamente algunos detalles en rojo …como la cama en la que estaba…estaba obscuro afuera; lo sabia porque las cortinas estaban abiertas…mi brazo tenia unas vendas torpemente puestas pero que cumplían con su cometido…sentado en una silla y dormido sobre la cama se encontraba Gaara…me levante y con un esfuerzo intente empujarlo a la cama..cuando estaba por lograrlo se levanto de golpe gritando mi nombre…**

**-estoy bien tranquilo…acabo de despertar…cuanto timpo paso?-**

**-erm….1 dia…-**

**-dormi todo el dia???-**

**-dormimos querida…-compuso**

**Reimos un rato y luego bajamos a desayunar…Gaara se había puesto unas gasas sobre las heridas pero ahora estas estaban casi tan rojas como su cabello..terminamos de desayunar y regresamos al cuarto…**

**-dejame cambiarte las gasas Gaara se te infectaran si no lo hago-trataba de convencerlo**

**-no yo lo hago podrías lastimarte-**

**-O vamos- dije porfin arrojándolo a la cama y llendo a buscar el botiquín a la mesilla de noche.**

**Le quite las gasas con algo de trabajo ya que se habían pegado a la herida…después de terminar con su cara le pedi que se quitara la camiseta para ayudarle con las heridad que tenia en el torso….fue cuando comprendi la gravedad de su situación…tenia dos rajadas largas y profundas; una muy arriba en el abdomen y la otra en un costado…y su espalda no estaba mejor ….habia una apuñalada no muy profunda pero muy larga que iba desde los omoplatos hasta casi el a limpiarle las heridas evitando pensar cosas obscenas que comenzaban a llegar a mi mente…**

**-se siente bien no-bromeo el pelirrojo mientras le ponía ungüento en la espalda**

**-see-**

**-donde aprendiste primeros auxilios.??-**

** -pues es una de las únicas cosas que le agradesco a Ren…como ya te dije ella me maltrataba mucho asi que desde pequeña mama me enseño primeros auxilios…con el tiempo estudie cosas un poco mas avanzadas….-**

**-y sus padres nunca la regañaban?..tu sabes por hacerte daño ¿?-**

**-no ella siempre les inventaba historias de que yo me había caído y cosas asi…y ellos siempre se la tragaban pero ya no importa-**

**Se volvio para mirarme y me jalo hacia si me abrazo y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza…yo me quede ahí sobre el recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.**

**Fin Cap9**


End file.
